Conclave
The Protoss Conclave was a conservative and dogmatic political body which had controlled Protoss society for many thousands of years.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Dark Templar harbor a deep seated hatred of the Conclave as they see the elites as Protoss who desire nothing but power and the eventual elimination of identity and individuality. It is for this reason that the Rogue Tribes severed their nerve cords and cut themselves off from the Conclave and their lackeys. Organization The Conclave were a group of elders, chosen for their wisdom, knowledge of the Khala and adherence to the rules.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The Conclave presided over the Judicator Assembly, the legislative body of the Protoss Empire, and enforced the mandates of the Khala; it could make executive, legislative, judicial and religious decisions that would affect the entire Empire. As the Ara Tribe maintained control within the Assembly, it controlled who would preside in the Conclave. The Ara command the khalen'ri Praetor Guard, the personal guard and enforcement of the Conclave. The headquarters of the Conclave and seat of Aiur's government was the Khor-shakal, Khalani for the "Great Forum"Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1.. History The Conclave made an investigation of massive caverns below Aiur, where Khas had discovered a massive Xel'Naga-crafted Khaydarin crystal, then declared the area off-limits. They discovered a Xel'Naga ship, which they kept secret from the rest of the Protosss. This ship is the basis of much Protoss technology. Following the discovery of the Zerg infestation of Terran worlds, the Conclave argued that the "worthless" Terrans had already been infested and had to be eradicated. Upon receiving word of the fate of Chau Sara, the Conclave ordered Tassadar to burn the world, as well as any neighboring infested worlds. The dogmatic leadership of the Conclave proved fatally detrimental during the Zerg invasion of Aiur. Despite the consolidation of the Zerg presence with the arrival of the Overmind and the gradual expansion of Zerg control the Conclave continued to believe that it was winning the war. At such a critical moment the Conclave further handicapped the Protoss effort by diverting forces to arrest Tassadar, refusing the aid of the Dark Templar, and breeding disunity and instigating a short lived civil war in the process. The Conclave began to acknowledge the reality of the situation only after Tassadar's followers raided the Heart of the Conclave to secure Tassadar's release. The Conclave's defenders took heavy casualties in the process and the ruling body itself was finally eliminated by rampaging Zerg following the death of the Overmind.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. For all intents and purposes, the Conclave has ceased to exist as a political body.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. Known Members *Kortanul *Nuun-Min (likely non-canon) References Conclave Conclave